dawn_of_the_ring_lord_of_the_rings_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Wood-Elves
The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood, elves of the woodland Realm. (Not to be confused with the Gladden Field elves, who sometimes use our title, but not in green) Rulers 1st Ruler of the Woodland Realm, King Paddan912 2nd Ruler of the Woodland Realm, Queen Tatharnith (username WholockianDalek) Take me back to the Top of the Page Government The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are Ruled by a King/Queen, but the steward can also have a say in rules. Take me back to the Top of the Page Players Players WholockianDalek - Queen of Mirkwood GHGamerYT - Steward of Mirkwood Jkobos Former Players Paddan - Former king of Mirkwood Didici- Former Steward under WholockianDalek, now of Rivendell Banished Players Take me back to the Top of the Page Builds and Land Mirkwood Northern Mirkwood A fortress is currently in the process of being built, on the border between Corrupt Mirkwood and Northern Mirkwood. Woodland Realm Thranduil's Halls - Capital of the Woodland Realm. Dalek's Feast Hall- relatively small build with a dining area, a crafting and smelting area and rooms for recruits Western islands The Wood Elves own 2 very small islands off the coast of Tol Fuin, shown in this picture: Other Builds Take me back to the Top of the Page Diplomacy Laws The Woodland Realm has no particular rules, other, of course, than those of the server. However we encourage care with trust of others, yet attempts at reducing conflict. Chain of Command Dalek is currently Queen and takes decision but will willingly take advice from members and change plans. The realm also takes advice from trusted friends in other factions, such as Lord_Feanor, Zhatelier or Durin_I Alliances Yavanna's Guild Co-Founder and Member of Yavanna's Guild The Woodland Realm is a member of, and co-founder of Yavanna's guild, an alliance named after the valar of life and nature, Yavanna, which is Quenya for Giver of Fruits. She was responsible for all things growing in middle earth and her best accomplishment was the trees of Valinor, whose light is now only available through the essence captured in the Silmarils, and partially through the fun and the moon. Yavanna is therefore, at least in the mind of it's members, a very good name for a peace treaty founded by the realm and former ent now king of Gondor Glawaron. Glawaron however left the server, and Gondor engaged in dubious war and changed leaders and was therefore momentarily out, but then was accepted under it's new king, xTimPugz Other members include: Lossoth, ruled over by Zhatelier Lorien, Ruled by Lord_Feanor (formely known as LordCeleborn, _Thranduil_) Rohan, ruled by Glawaron Other Alliances WholockianDalek, Queen of the woodland realm, is currently virtually married to xTimPugs, now ruler of Gondor. This is friendship and has no military implications as gondor is already is Yavanna's Guild The Woodland realm and Dale are in a mutual pact of non aggression (basically we don't hurt each other). Warfare The Woodland realm has seen no major wars yet. There were a few with no real fighting during Paddan's time. No war has been declared or fought under WholockianDalek and there are no current expectations of any kind of conflict. There have been small conflicts with players but nothing major. The woodland realm participated resource wise to the Isengard-Gondor war but did not actually fight. Take me back to the Top of the Page Nationality National flag of the Wood-Elves of Mirkwood: National Emblem of the Wood-Elves of Mirkwood: Take me back to the Top of the Page Joining the Wood-Elves of Mirkwood To join the Wood Elves, simply have at least 10 alignment with the Woodland Realm, and ask WholockianDalek. Take me back to the Top of the Page Lore of the Wood-Elves (Server History) The Silvan or Wood elves started as a mixture of Nandorin (Who were one of the groups of Eldar, who are the elves who visited Valinor) and Avarin (Elves who decided to stay in Middle earth) decent. They lived in Greenwood forest (former name of Mirkwood, before it was corrupted by Sauron). The Woodland realm then stayed with it's ways of life unchanged for over a millennium. The Silvan elves however helped the Last alliance of Elves and Men in the war against Sauron, at the end of the second age, and king Oropher fell, his son taking over ruling of the realm. The Realm then lived peacefully for another millennium till the sorcerer arrived in Dol Guldur, the hill of sorcery. At this point, the woods became infested with spiders, orcs and other savage beings. The elves were forced to stay in the northern part of the forest. The forest then became known as Mirkwood forest. The Elves survived and kept up a more cautious life, but continued trade with Erebor and Dale. This however ended with the dragon Smaug and they grew even more distrustful of strangers, their only outside contact being with the men of Laketown. It is at this point in history that the server begins Paddan was founder of the faction, the current queen being the second person to join There was a conflict between who would get the throne as TalkIsCheap also thought he had started the faction. Paddan then won the affection of all the elves and got the throne. The halls were a build created mostly by PancakePoncho and Paddan. The build was then passed on to WholockianDalek During Paddan's reign, a virtual marriage was formed with SweetHotCakes, former queen of Lorien. Swee then brought the realm into many "wars" except no battles were actually fought. During this period, there where strong ties between the Woodland realm and Fangorn Forest, but the latter faction was disbanded. Paddan grew inactive and the people of the realm chose their new ruler, though the "people of the realm" was WholockianDalek. She then became Queen. Didici joined us as Steward but then left for another faction. Take me back to the Top of the Page